Super Smash Bros Blast/Event Matches
Event Matches are special fights in Super Smash Bros Blast. As one is completed, the next is unlocked. Finishing event matches unlocks costumes for Mii Fighters to wear. List of Event Matches * Starter Match (Fight Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Samus, and Donkey Kong on the Battlefield stage. Reward: Mario costume. Description: A simple fight against six classic characters. It should be easy for players of all skill levels.) * Super Link Bros. (Fight five Links on the Mushroomy Kingdom stage. Reward: Link costume. Description: Mario's always been Nintendo's mascot, and Link's tired of being second best. Now he's trying to prove his equality to Mario-and doing it by battling you!) * King of the Jungle (Fight twenty tiny Diddy Kongs on the Jungle Japes stage. Reward: Donkey Kong costume. Description: Being king of the jungle is tough work, especially when your nephew's trying to prove his worth. Knock the little monkeys outta the ring!) * Kirby Parade (Fight five Kirbies on the Fine Fields stage. Reward: Kirby costume. Description: Kirbies, Kirbies everywhere. Kirbies, Kirbies, getting in your hair. Kirbies, Kirbies, causing a scare. Kirbies, Kirbies, beat 'em fair and square!) * Pokemon Battle (Fight the Pokemon Trainer on the Pokemon Stadium stage in a three-stock match. Reward: Pikachu costume. Description: It's the championship match of the Kanto region, and a challenger has stepped up. Defend your title in the ultimate Pokemon Battle!) * Luigi's Mansion (Fight five King Boos on the Luigi's Mansion stage. Reward: Luigi costume. Description: King Boo's taken over Luigi's mansion, and only you can stop him! Watch out for that evil energy and go in for the kill-even though King Boo's a ghost, so he can't die.) * Metroid Prime (Fight five Samus' on the Norfair stage. Reward: Samus costume. Description: Looks like Mother Brain's really got it this time. She's created evil clones of Samus! Take them down and save the galaxy! Oh, but watch out-those jet boots hurt!) * Fox Fight (Fight six Foxes on the Corneria stage. Reward: Fox costume. Description: Fox heard of your skill and wanted to swing by and challenge you. Luckily, you've been through a lot, so this fight should be easy! Don't get too confident though-Fox can be tough! * F-Zero Race (Fight Captain Falcon on the Big Blue stage in a three-stock match. Reward: Captain falcon costume. Description: Captain Falcon, F-Zero champion, wants you to come on and show him your moves. Show him your moves by using them to blast him!) * Bowser's Big Battle (Fight giant Bowser on the Final Destination stage. Reward: Bowser costume. Description: Bowser got wind of your skill as a Smasher, but wants to prove he's the best of them all. It can be tough because he's twice his normal size, but hold through and beat the baddie!) * Yoshi, Yoshi! (Fight six Yoshis on the Yoshi's Island stage. Reward: Yoshi costume. Description: The Yoshi gang is hanging out on Yoshi's Island, which would be fine, but they got bored. They want some excitement happening. Like some sort of battle. Against you!) * Ice Climber Challenge (Fight six Ice Climbers on the Icy Top stage. Reward: Ice Climber costume. Description: The daring duo Popo and Nana, the Ice Climbers, were busy climbing when they came across you. They've heard of you and want to defeat you. Defeat them first!) * Jigglypuff Live! (Fight twenty tiny Jigglypuffs on the Makeshift Stage stage. Reward: Jigglypuff costume. Description: It's Jigglypuff's concert night! Problem is, everyone who hears Jigglypuff's song, well, falls asleep. Jigglypuff's angry, and she's brought friends. Save concert night and calm Jigglypuff down already before she breaks out the permanent marker!)